


Hannibal's no good, very bad day

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Protective Will Graham, Sharing Clothes, Snow, Soft Hannibal, Will Grahams Dogs, it's literally an excuse to write fluff, mentioned - Freeform, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Summary: Hannibal's having a bad day. nothing seems to be going right. and it's cold.





	Hannibal's no good, very bad day

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. I pretty much just rambled whatever came to mind and hope it came out half decent.

Hannibal’s day had just been destined to go wrong, it seemed. When he had first woken up, he and Will had been wrapped around each other in his oversized bed, just cuddling (despite how much Will says it’s not) and talking softly; he felt as if nothing could ruin this. That is until Will’s phone had begun ringing; violent shrieking disrupting the fragile silence. Will groaned, begrudgingly attempting to free an arm from around his lover in order to retrieve the still screaming device.

“Don’t.” Hannibal moaned, tiredly trying to grab at Will’s wrist.

“Han, I need to get this. It’s probably Jack.”

“You are not even supposed to be on call today. Let it ring through.” Hannibal continued to try and pull Will back. And, as if by magic, the phone went silent. 

“See? It’s stopped, come back to bed. It’s cold”

“You are really fussy in the morning, Y’know?” Will chuckled, moving back into to bed properly.

“Yes. I have been told.” Hannibal closed his eyes, fitting his back into the curve of Will’s chest. And just as he was about to drift back off, both phones began ringing.

“Urgh” Hannibal grunted while Will laughed.

“Okay, that answers it. We’re being summoned” Will got out of bed, crossing the room to collect his phone while Hannibal just reached out from under the covers to answer his. Will laughed, shaking his head and swiped up to answer the call.

“Will… I’m not on call today… Yes Jack… I know Jack… Okay, I’ll be there in about an hour. Bye.” He hung up, turning to Hannibal.

“There’s been a murder.”

“It wasn’t mine”

“I know, Hun. I was with you all night, if you recall.” Will winks. And then gets serious.

“Who was on your end anyways?”

“It was Franklin, he needed to cancel tomorrows appointment. But I have also gotten a few messages from uncle jack about consulting at your murder scene.” Hannibal moves to bury further under the quilt, pulling it up and over his head.

“Han, I’m gonna head out to get a new change of clothes and let the dogs out, I’ll see you later.” Will kissed his hand and placed it on the quilt covering where Hannibal’s head would be. “Love you.” As Will walks out the door, he hears a muffled “I love you too.” From Hannibal.

* * *

When Hannibal woke again, he was alone. He had a vague memory of saying goodbye to Will and then little else. When Hannibal picked up his phone to check the time, he realised that he had left it open on Jack’s messages, reminding him that he was expected at a crime scene and that he was, in fact, going to be late. Hannibal groaned and got up to dress as quickly as possible. It wasn’t until he was downstairs that he noticed that he had put his shirt on backwards. He went to turn the ridiculously expensive coffee machine on and rectify his shirt, only to notice that it had broken. Not having enough time to do much else, he slipped on his shoes and rushed out of the door. His car wouldn’t start, so he had left another 20 minutes late. At least he could see Will again. _There is some hope, still._

* * *

_Could today have got any worse? _Well, to answer his own question, yes it could. On moment, he was stood on his feet, minding his business and then the next he’s in a freezing puddle of blood and ice water. The team of investigators had to confiscate his clothes (no that he wanted them back) and he was lucky enough to have at least a spare shirt and trouser; but nothing in the sense of protection against the cold weather. They had offered to grab him a standard FBI hoodie but he’d honestly give himself up than wear that scratchy monstrosity. So here he is now, stood in four inches of snow and gradually losing feeling in his blue-ing fingers. It was unfortunate that he was still needed here or else he would have been back at his home, or better yet, at Will’s home, sporting a boiling cup of tea and wrapped in several warm blankets. But alas, this wasn’t his day.

* * *

Will was standing further away from the body, chatting with jack and the science team when he heard a commotion over near the body, assuming it was just some of the trainee cops still getting used to bodies and failing, he thought nothing of it. That is until he saw a familiar figure emerge from the crowd a couple minutes later.

“Is that Han- Dr Lecter?” He cut himself off from saying his lover’s name. If Jack found out the were dating he could potentially stop them from working together. Jack looks up from where he’s reading a report, squinting in the direction Will was looking.

“I do believe it is.”

“What’s he wearing?” Brian blurted out; confusion written all over his face.

“Or not wearing, in this case.” Jimmy added on.

“This is the most undressed we’ve ever seen him, I think” Beverly says smirking. _I’ve seen him in less _Will refrains from saying; that won’t help matters in the slightest.

“I’m gonna go over and see if everything is alright.” Will goes to rush off yet still catches the confused looks on every one’s faces; except Beverly who looks smug, as if she knows something no one else does. _She probably does. _Will’s brain unhelpfully supplies.

* * *

Will begins taking his puffy winters coat off as he makes his way over to Hannibal. He’s close enough that he can see the tremors in his hands and his lithe form subtly shaking, despite how much he’s trying to hide it, Will can see that the cold is starting to really get to him. Hannibal has never liked the cold; he says that it originated in his child but doesn’t say much else and Will doesn't press, knowing that it is obviously a painful memory.

As he’s close enough behind his lover, he gently reaches up and put his coat over his boyfriend’s shoulders; discreetly squeezing his arms around him in an attempt of comfort. Hannibal must have been really out of it because as soon as he does, Hannibal jumps and whips his head around. When he realises it’s Will, he gives a soft smile but then frowns.

“I thought you said-”

“No PDA? I know. But I know how this weather makes you feel and, believe it or not, I don’t like to see you upset and hurting. It was a stupid rule anyway.” Will replays, pulling Hannibal into a warm embrace.

Hannibal feels the warmest now than since he woke up alone.

“Why didn’t you just accept the hoodie they most likely offered? You would have at least been somewhat warmer then.”

“I’m not about to dress myself in that cheap, scratchy horror the FBI call clothing” Hannibal looks disgusted at the mere thought; but Will knows better.

“Horror, ay? Then how come I see you walking around and at times _stealing _my hoodie then?” Will grins, swaying their bodies slightly from side to side.

“That’s different.” Hannibal tries

“Oh?! Please, do tell, how that is any different, Hun.” He’s struggling to prevent from laughing straight in his lover’s face.

“Because. Er. i. er. Because I love you?” Hannibal’s blushing now, and it is the sweetest thing Will has ever witnessed.

“I’ll take it. You really are adorable, y’know that?” Will lets out a delighted laugh when Hannibal blushes further and hides his now burning face in the crook of Will’s neck.

They just stand like that for a while; completely forgetting the dead body and the about a dozen cops surrounding them. In this moment it is just them. That is until they hear a throat clear behind them. Will lifts his head and trains his neck to look behind him; where he sees Beverly stood there with a shit-eating grin on her face. Will rolls his eyes and looks to jack; who looks on in horrified confusion, he still seems to understand the silent request and gives a jerky nod. He and Hannibal begin walking to their separate cars and make their way to Will’s house in Wolftrap.

* * *

About five hours later, they’re both cuddled up on the couch under three thick blankets surrounded by dogs, Hannibal’s asleep with his head resting on Will’s shoulder, when Will receives a text. It’s a picture message from Beverly. It’s a picture of Hannibal and Will holding each other from earlier on; under that there’s a single message _‘I WANT DETAILS!!’_ . Will smiles and replies _‘Never going to happen. Sorry, Bevs ;)__’ _Will takes one last look at the photo and decides to set it has wallpaper. He smiles again, but this time at Hannibal’s sleeping form; feeling warm and content he drifts off to join his lover in dreamland.


End file.
